Story Arcs
Like many mangas, Fairy Tail chapters are broken into several story arcs of which there are currently 9 as of March 31, 2009. The following are the arc names. Macao arc Summary Lucy Heartfilia meets Natsu Dragneel and Happy, who are looking for a person called Salamander, before they return to Fairy Tail and search for a lost member, Macao Conbolt. Chapters * 001. Fairy Tail * 002. The Master Appears * 003. The Salamander, The Monkey and The Bull Daybreak arc Summary Natsu convinces Lucy into forming a team with him, and they take their first mission together which has a very high pay. Chapters * 004. Stellar Spirit of the Canis Minor * 005. Daybreak * 006. Infiltrating the Duke of Everlue's Mansion * 007. The Weak Point of Maga * 008. Lucy vs the Duke of Everlue * 009. Dear Kaby Lullaby arc Summary Erza Scarlet returns to Fairy Tail to recruit Natsu and Gray Fullbuster to help her investigate the Eisenwald Guild, a dark guild banned by the Magic Council. Chapters * 010. Armor Maga * 011. Natsu is on the Train * 012. Cursed Song * 013. Shiningami Laughs Twice * 014. Titania * 015. Fairies in the Wind * 016. Capture Kageyama * 017. Maiden's Magic * 018. Flame and Wind * 019. Impossible You Can't Win Natsu * 020. In Order to Live Strong * 021. The Strongest Team * 022. Natsu vs Erza * 023. Crime and Punishment Galuna Island arc Summary Natsu and Happy decide to take an S-class job, and drags Lucy and Gray along with him to the cursed island of Galuna. Gray's past is revealed. Chapters * 024. Second Floor * 025. Cursed Island * 026. Is the Moon Out * 027. Deliora * 028. Moon Drip * 029. Gray and Lyon * 030. Continuation of the Dream * 031. Fearful Poison Poison Jelly * 032. Natsu vs Yuka the Surge * 033. Close a Door to the Bull * 034. Sword of Judgement * 035. Do Whatever You What * 036. Ur * 037. The Blue Bird * 038. Eternal Magic * 039. The Truth is a Sorrowful Blade of Ice * 040. Final Battle on Galuna Island * 041. Devil's Roar * 042. The Arc of Time * 043. Burst * 044. The Village's Secret * 045. Reach the Sky * 046. Tear Phantom Lord arc Summary Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Gray and Erza return to find their guild headquarters has been destroyed. After speaking to Mirajane they discover that a guild known as Phantom Lord was responsible, and a war ensues between the two rival guilds. Lucy's past is also slowly revealed.... Chapters * 047. Phantom Lord * 048. Human Laws * 049. All Good Things Come to An End * 050. Lucy Heartfilia * 051. Giant Shadow * 052. 15 Minutes * 053. Blazing Battle * 054. Phantom Mk 2 * 055. So as Not to See Those Tears * 056. Flowers that Bloom in the Rain * 057. Teru Teru Bouzu * 058. There is Always Some Better * 059. Inspire * 060. Wings of Flame * 061. The Two Dragonslayers * 062. When A Fairy Falls * 063. Now We're Even * 064. The Number One Guild * 065. Fairy Law * 066. Comrades * 067. My Resolve * 068. Farewell + Omake * 069. Next Generation Loke arc Summary In the aftermath of the Phantom Lord attack, Loke's past slowly surfaces... Chapters * 070. Frederick and Yanderica * 071. Balsam Night * 072. The Lone Star that Can't Return to the Sky * 073. Year 781, the Blue Pegasus * 074. The Stellar Spirit King Tower of Paradise arc Summary Erza's former friends from her childhood make an appearance and cause chaos for Fairy Tail's strongest team. Erza's past also slowly comes into view... Chapters * 075. The Butterfly's Dream * 076. Tower of Paradise * 077. Gérard * 078. The Paradise Ahead * 079. Siegrain's Decision * 080. Jeanne D'Arc * 081. The Voice of Darkness * 082. Howl at the Moon * 083. Find the Way * 084. Natsuneko Way * 085. Paradise Game * 086. Rock of Succubus * 087. Lucy vs Juvia * 088. Natsu is the Bait * 089. Armour of the Heart * 090. Ikaruga * 091. One Lone Woman, a Costume of Resolve * 092. Destiny * 093. A Prayer to the Holy Light * 094. A Single Person * 095. The Slumbering Princess of the Tower * 096. Meteor * 097. Shield of Life * 098. Dragon Force * 099. Titania Falls * 100. To Tomorrow * 101. The Red Land in a Frenzy * 102. Walk Tall Fighting Festival arc Summary The group return home after the harrowing ordeal with the Paradise tower and find their guild rebuilt better then ever. As well as with a few other unexpected surprises. Chapters * 103. Home * 104. Best Friend * 105. This Man, Laxus * 106. Harvest Festival * 107. Battle of Fairy Tail * 108. Bang!! * 109. Defeat Your Friends, For Your Friends * 110. Resign * 111. Four Remain * 112. Barrage of Swordplay * 113. Hall of Thunder * 114. Love Smashes Through All Barriers * 115. Regulus * 116. Kana vs Juvia * 117. Advent of Satan * 118. Kind Words * 119. Crashing into Caldia Cathedral * 120. Mystogan * 121. This is My Chance to Seize the Top * 122. Solitary Thunder * 123. Double Dragon * 124. Triple Dragon * 125. Sheep in Wolf's Clothing * 126. Get Up * 127. Tearful Judgement * 128. Fantasia * 129. Even So, I... * 130. Love and Lucky Oración Seis arc Summary An alliance of the guilds Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus and Cait Shelter set out to destroy the powerful dark guild Oración Seis once and for all. Chapters * 131. Nirvana * 132. Allied Forces, Assemble! * 133. Twelve vs Six * 134. Oración Seis Appears * 135. The Sky Sorceress * 136. Coffin * 137. The Girl and the Ghost * 138. Unaccounted For * 139. Dead Grand Prix * 140. Low-Gear World * 141. Light * 142. Darkness * 143. Stellar Spirit Battle * 144. A Beautiful Voice * 145. Reminiscing Gérard * 146. You Are Free * 147. Guild of Hope * 148. March of Destruction * 149. Super Sky Battle - Natsu vs Cobra * 150. Dragon Roar * 151. End of Oración Seis * 152. Jura of the Sacred Ten * 153. Midnight Operation * 154. Your Words * 155. Last Man * 156. Zero * 157. From Pegasus to Fairies * 158. Door of Memories * 159. Flame of Rebuke * 160. The Power of Feelings Still continuing Category:Miscellaneous